Nieszczęśliwe, szczęśliwe zakończenie
by Weitarou
Summary: Są chwilę, kiedy szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie jest praktycznie niemożliwa. /Ta gra potrzebuje więcej miłości/Akashi to cwel przy Yuuichim


Yuuichi był... wyjątkowy.

Blade, delikatnie zaróżowione ręce dziecka w specyficzny i nieco niezdarny sposób zaciśnięte na bananowej przekąsce, roztrzepane brązowe włosy, pyzowata twarz, duże niebieskie oczy, jaskrawy, pomarańczowy sweter w paski i spodnie na szelkach - obraz dziecięcej niewinności i uroku. Takich dzieci było na pęczki więc oczywistym jest, że nie to było w nim wyjątkowe. Wielu dzieciom brak wrażliwości, niekiedy bezwzględne i okrutne, ale mimo wszystko wciąż niewinne i zdolne do empatii. Yuuichi nie katował pluszaków, nie krzywdził zwierzątek, a...

\- Może lepiej byłoby to po prostu zakończyć...

Zbolały głos matki, stojącej nad krańcem dachu doprowadzał go do wewnętrznego szału. Usilnie utrzymywany, fałszywy obraz pogodnej i szczęśliwej rodziny, stopniowo zaczynał rozpadać się i kruszyć a szydercze szepty, które słyszał w swojej głowie już od dłuższego czasu, przygnębiały go i jednocześnie napełniały dziwną siłą. Lament kobiety uważającej się za jego matkę był po prostu żałosny, nie czuł dla niej ani grama współczucia.

\- ...To dlaczego nie skaczesz, mamo?

W pierwszej chwili smutek na jej twarzy przeszedł w zaskoczenie, a następnie w szczery ból. Sama nigdy nie odważyłaby się na tak decydujący ruch, nawet nie krzyczała, kiedy mimo wszystko odbywała ostatnią podróż w życiu; z dachu na chodnik przed ich domem.

Tak, pomógł jej. W końcu trzeba pomagać innym, czyż nie?

Podobnie uczynił ze swoim tatą. Zepsuty przez zdradę, przebrzydły kłamca podający się za przykładnego ojca i głowę rodziny... Rozgrzebał jego wnętrzności w salonie i nawet go nie pochował, często przebywał w tym samym pokoju, mówił do niego i do siebie, bawiąc się bez przeszkód.

Po wielu dniach zaczął się nudzić, a smród rozkładu był już nieprzyjemnie odczuwalny. Postanowił więc zaprosić całe miasto do zabawy, zostawił przy życiu wszystkie dzieci i zaproponował im grę:

\- Zamierzaaaam... zabić was wszystkich! - oznajmił z nutką zadowolenia w głosie, z radością obserwując rosnące przerażenie na ich dziecięcych twarzach. Zapewnił je, że nie muszą obawiać się natychmiastowej śmierci. Zjedzenie całej paczki cukierków naraz było niezdrowe i co najważniejsze; całkowicie pozbawione sensu, dlatego postanowił eliminować je powoli, jedno po drugim...

Pierwszego zabił w budce telefonicznej. Ileż sprawiło mu to radości, najbardziej przestraszony i roztrzęsiony, najmniej chętny do pomocy, bał się za nich wszystkich i bang! Zabawnie było słuchać ich krzyków, kiedy wypłynął krwawą kałużą z kabiny na chodnik, niemalże dotykając w swojej płynnej formie przetartych tenisówek swoich kolegów. Drugą pozbawił głowy, trzecią zgubiła jej własna głupota, czwartego zabrał mrok... Ile ich było? Nieważne. Każde morderstwo w imię swoistej zabawy sprawiło mu dziwną radość, ale nie wszystkie były warte jednoczesnej uwagi. Najbardziej interesował go ten, który przetrwał grę i od samego początku był jego faworytem.

\- Zostałeś sam... ciebie również powinienem zabić?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nie ze złością, nawet nie ze strachem, a ze smutkiem, wyraz, którego Yuuichi nie mógł zrozumieć. Sam Shunsuke intrygował go i jednocześnie przyciągał w niewytłumaczalny sposób, był kompletnie inny od tamtych dzieciaków. Zaskakiwał go wieloma rzeczami, w końcu kto normalny martwiłby się o kogoś, kto wymordował wszystkich twoich przyjaciół? Kto normalny pokładałby nadzieje w kimś, kogo przeznaczeniem jest sczeznąć na dnie piekła? Shunsuke z pewnością nie był normalny.

 _Znasz opowieść o przeznaczeniu?_

 _Tak, ta o białej i czerwonej róży. Książę białej róży ratuje księżniczkę czerwonej róży, więzionej w świecie pogrążonym w ciemności._

 _Odwołując się do tej opowieści, ja jestem księżniczką, a ty księciem._

\- ...Gdybym tylko odrodził się jako księżniczka. - westchnął cicho Yuuichi, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Jestem pewien, że ta opowieść miałaby wspaniałe, szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 _Żegnaj._


End file.
